Woof
by Xanxen
Summary: A spell gone awry back at the shrine has led to an interesting development... Anna and the spirits are left dogsitting until someone finds a reversal spell!
1. Something's Amiss Here

**Disclaimer :** I do not won Shaman King. It's copyright to Hiroyuki Takei and a bunch of people I cannot remember. If I was making money by writing these, I wouldn't have to worry about how to pay for my manga so much. Anyway.

On with the story.

* * *

The first thing Anna realized as she pulled her pillow over her head that there was an extremely noisy dog nearby that needed to be silenced. Which was an odd thing, as niether she or Yoh even lived near a house with a dog, let alone own one. Reluctantly sitting up, she blinked a few times before getting out of her bed and putting on a robe over her pyjamas, wondering what on earth was going on. It seemed like the barking was coming from one of the guest bedrooms. She vaguely recalled agreeing to having Manta over for the night, at Yoh's pleading. There was also that little subject if the Shaman boy and the tiny one were merely friends; they spent almost too much time with one another to be just that. 

"Yapyapyapyapyapyap!" Anna gritted her teeth as she opened the door to Manta's room, becoming more irritated by the moment. The barking was most definitely in here...

In front of the floor-length mirror, fur standing on end, was a small long-haired chihuahua barking its head off at the reflection in the mirror. She noticed that it was the same colour as Manta's hair, but the dog's belly and tail tip were white. And then, without further ado, she dealt the panicked little canine a swift kick. The tiny dog went sailing off, landing on the bed and then hid beneath the covers to the bed. Anna looked around. There was no sign of Manta, but his clothes were in a pile under the sheets were the chihuahua was hiding.

"When I find you Manta, you are so dead. How _dare_ you let that mutt into my house..." The itako murmured softly, and the small blonde chihuahua yelped and dove further under the blankets. After leaving Manta's otherwise vacant bedroom in disgust and locking the door-- Anna did NOT want that yappy littledog running around the inn-- she proceeded to Yoh's room to ask him where Manta had gone.

In a rare display of emotion, her eyes widened when she saw that 'her' Yoh was gone, and in the bed, snoring like nothing was out of place, was a mahogany brown mixed-breed dog with short fur and triangular ears. It raised its head and yawned widely, then looked over at Anna and blinked. Anna simply stood there as the dog got out from under the sheets and sniffed itself before looking back at her and wagging its tail.

Something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

Okay, a short first chapter, but I think that was a good place to stop. Like it? Hate it? Drop a review, please! 


	2. Not On the Couch!

A/N : Hehe, thought I'd never update this, huh? Here's a chapter 2 for you!

* * *

Anna sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples and glaring at the two dogs sitting in front of her. The brown dog, whom she assumed was Yoh, was looking at her and wagging his tail as if all was right in the world. The chihuahua, on the other hand, was sitting there and trembling like a fuzzy maraca under Anna's icy gaze. Letting out a hiss of breath, the itako turned to look at Amidamaru, who was hovering by her left ear in spirit ball form.

"Are you sure you did not see anything?" She asked, her voice taut and obviously agitated. Amidamaru looked a bit uncomfortable and made a nodding motion.

"Hai, lady Anna. I was in my tablet all night, so I couldn't observe anything that happened," He said, and though he was being nothing but truthful, Anna muttered something about lazy spirits and went to go get something to eat. Yoh the mutt followed her devotedly, still wagging his tail, while Manta the chihuahua dove under the couch. Amidamaru remained to try and coax the terrified little dog out, but it had very little effect besides a small whine. The itako made herself some coffee in silence, trying to ignore the hungry mongrel following her around the kitchen, and in disgust threw an orange from the fruit bowl at Yoh. He caught it in his mouth and wagged his tail even harder, if at all possible, and then lay down.

Anna watched, sipping her coffee, as Yoh the dog bit the skin off the orange and began eating it. Now, that HAD to be Yoh.

Her horror was interrupted, though, by a scratching at the door accompanied by the sound of what was undoubtably Tokageroh swearing. Anna arched an eyebrow and went to answer the door, just as a shaggy-looking black collie and an irate ghost burst through loudly. She barely avoided being pounced on by the dog, a burly creature with slick fur and a large clump of black fur sticking out of his forehead. It was very odd, to see a pompadour on a dog...

"Ryu...?" Anna's brow furrowed, and the black collie gave a happy bark. He stood on his hind legs and began licking Anna's face, much to her chagrin. It was only with another kick and a rolled up newspaper that the overaffectionate canine was successfully beaten off. Still with the newspaper in hand, Anna glared down at Ryu the dog, who had gone to cower under the couch with Manta. Yoh, meanwhile, had started pacing around frantically.

Sitting down on the couch again, the itako considered phoning animal control and having the lot of them taken away. There was the tricky business that Yoh was her fiancee, and without him she could never be First Lady of Shaman. Anna sighed and put her face in her hands, unsure of what to do. Yoh, wanting to at least be taken outside, whined before he started to sniff the side of the couch. When you gotta go, you gotta go... Anna's eyes snapped open as she saw the brown dog look around, then lift one of his hind legs.

"NO! You mangy cur, don't do that in the house!" She yelled, losing her temper and bringing down the newspaper on Yoh's hindquarters in a sharp swat. The dog yelped in pain and raced over to the door, and a rather disgusted Anna opened it and watched as her fiance, now a canine, ran over to water a tree. Within, she was on a furious tirade at nobody in particular, but outside she looked only mildly displeased. Then the phone rang, sending Manta and Ryu both scurrying out from under the couch and seeking a new hiding place. Anna rolled her eyes and left the door open for Yoh, walking back inside and picking up the telephone.

"Hello?" She asked, her tone showing no hint of the aggravation she was going through.

"Anna? Oh, thank goodness. You won't believe what happened!" It was Tao Jun on the other end, sounding quite distressed, "My brother is gone, and I can't find him anywhere! And... now I have a purple cat in my house. I have no idea where it came from!"


End file.
